


Star sailor

by Queen_Azshara



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Asthma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, OC, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, final space - Freeform, gary goodspeed fluff, prob gonna add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Azshara/pseuds/Queen_Azshara
Summary: Titania is sent by the lord commander with Avocado to get D-351 from the galaxy 1. But things don't quite go as planned.
Relationships: Avocato & Gary Goodspeed, Gary Goodspeed & HUE, Gary Goodspeed/Original Character(s), Gary Goodspeed/Reader, Quinn Airgone & Gary Goodspeed





	1. Chapter 1

Oc info 

Name: Titania Andrade

age:30

gender: Female 

Hair: scythe

I have a drawing of her and her weapon here -> https://www.wattpad.com/1031529898-star-sailor-gary-goodspeed-x-oc-oc-info


	2. 1, Bounty

Titania pov

"Listen you two I only have one question... Do you play cards?" The man asked, a bunch of the ship's sames came out and aimed their guns at us. Instantly we dropped our guns and surrendered.   
"I'm gonna take that as a yes!" He exclaimed happily, 

"Freeze!" one of the sames shouted,   
"Oh, good lord! Oh my gosh. Just don't walk up on someone like that Hank! I'm gonna crap my pants. I thought you were a baby ghost or a ghost baby or something in between the ghost baby spectrum." The blonde shouted, 

I guess one of us moved cause once again one of the sames shouted.  
"Aagh! Freaking crap Hank!" he shouted, getting startled again.

"Ow." I groan as Avocado was shoved in after me, slamming me against the wall. He hissed at the blonde man as he sat across us with a deck of cards.

"Finally people to play cards with!" He shuffled the cards and shoved some into Avocado's mouth, 

"You wanna play?" He asked, I shook my head. Shrugging he started playing. Quickly I got bored and stopped paying attention. My mind started wandering till I heard Avocado speak. 

"The names Avocado." He cut his eyes at the man that's name I'm pretty sure is Gary.

"No. The name's loser! Eat it! Four of a kind!" Gary gloated. KVN, who was also playing threw his down in frustration. 

Avocado chuckled, "You're oblivious to this thing, aren't you?" Avocado asked, 

"What?" 

"That." Avocado responded, looking at D-351. 

"This?" Gary asked, geez this guy... 

"Yes! That." Avocado said. "Mooncake?" 

"What's a mooncake?" The ventrexian asked. 

"This." Gary pointed to the planet destroyer, He named it? 

"Please tell me you didn't name D-351." 

"What's a E-3559?" Gary asked,

"That." Avocado gestured,

"This?" Gary pointed to Mooncake.

"Yes! Freaking that!" Avocado yelled, 

"I suppose I did." Gary stood up, 

"You don't even know what that is, do you? That is a planet killer.'' 

Gary just starts laughing, does he think this is a joke? 

"Can you believe this? Freaking guy thinks mooncake is a planet killer!'' He kept laughing, 

"So you think this is funny? I'm serious." Avocado glared, 

"Are you?" Gary asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, the lord commander is searching the galaxy for it. You can't hide. Wherever you hide he'll find you.'' He taunted, Gary cut his eyes. 

"Why should I believe you Mr. whiskers?" Gary pinched Avocado's cheeks, making him hiss. "Call me that again and I'll kill you." 

"Mmhm, sure you will.'' The two continued bickering, but we hit a bit of turbulence, the other two didn't even notice. But me, I started trembling as memories flooded my into my head of the accident from so long ago.

"You've been quiet. Something wrong?" Avocado asked once Gary had stepped away. 

"Yeah, just not feeling social..." I sigh, leaning against the booth's table.


	3. 2, intruder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little info, in this story Quinn is like Gary's sister.

Gary set up a little camera, "Quinn, Its me Gary. Things have been great on my end. I've made what I believe to be two potential new friends. Yes they've both boarded the ship to kill me, and take my little green ball friend- Avocado is one great card player.'' He panned the camera over to us, "And then theirs her, she hasn't spoken a word and may be mute. But she's chill, I like chill." Mute? Alright I can't blame him, I haven't spoken since I got here.

Avocado spit out the cards, ''Anymore cards and I will shoot myself.'' I just scoffed, the men looked at me for a moment then resumed their conversation. 

"I'll shoot you if you don't play cards." Gary threatened.

"I'll let you shoot me.'' 

''O-oh well then, I'll shoot myself!'' 

''What! Why?'' 

''Friggen figure it out.'' Gary got up to the camera, ''And our newest member, this little guy!'' Mooncake flew in front of the camera, 

"His name's mooncake, and everyone loves him." Gary chuckled, 

"That little green snot ball is a planet destroying superweapon that's gonna get us killed.'' 

"You sir just stepped over the line." Gary got close to Avocado and slapped him, making the cat-like man hiss. 

"Mooncake has feelings, and you just peed all over him with your cat whiz." I chuckled at the two's weird bickering. 

Gary finished off this video for Quinn and sent it off. Then he sat back down and started re-shuffling the cards. 

"Soooo... Can you actually talk?" Gary turned towards me, I nod with hesitation. 

''Then what's your name?''  
I paused, it won't hurt to tell him i guess. 

"... Titania,'' I mumble, Gary pauses. His face having a slight pink tint. 

"Titania... I like it." He smiled. I smiled softly back. 

~~ 

After a couple more games of cards, Gary got up and started to play a game called crap attack and me and Avocado just had random conversations. Red lights started flashing and Hue spoke. 

"Unauthorized scan detected." Gary immediately got up and went to Mooncake, in front if him was a ventrexian drone. Me and Avocado got up as Gary started to beat the drone with Kvn. 

"What the heck is this thing?" Gary asked as he picked up the camera. 

"A ventrexian stealth probe. Turk.'' Avocado answered, Gary turned to us in question.

''What the heck is Turk?" 

"A bounty hunter, like me and Titania. If he scanned Mooncake, he's already on his way to the Lord commander, and he'll be back with reinforcements.'' 

''Mmhm.'' Gary hummed,

''Unless we stop him first.'' Avocado explained, 

''Mmhm.'' 

''If we don't he will take mooncake.'' 

''Uh uh.'' Gary shakes his head.

''And he'll take us to the dark zone.'' Avocado continued, 

''Un uh.'' Gary started to look more worried,

''And torture us with zorgon slugs.'' 

''Uh uh.'' Gary started to look more worried,

''And we'll suffer pain and anguish for all eternity.'' 

''Oh...'' Gary stuttered

''And the only way to stop them is with salt. And there's no salt in the dark zone.'' Avocado warned darkly, I wish I could say he blew it out of proportion, but its true. I've seen it happen.

"Hm. Sounds like I've got some buttery buns in a hot vice. How do I stop them?'' Gary hummed. 

''You don't. But together we have a shot.'' I finally speak up, 

''Took you long enough to say something.'' Avocado rolled his eyes. ''Fuck off.'' I chuckle. 

''But if you get us out of these cuffs, we'll go after him.'' I suggest to the blonde, 

''Woah woah woah! Slow down there dolly, you two tried to kill me! Before I can trust you, we must clasp.'' Gary stuck his arm out, 

"I'm not doing that." Avocado interjected, 

"Oh yes you will. You will do that. We even played cards together, this is the next step to form a new found trust."

"We don't have to get balls to the wind naked right?" I sure hope not cause that's not happening. 

''Tradition says yes but you two are lucky I'm a progressive.'' Avocado turns around and Gary shakes his hand, then I turn around and do the same thing. Hue then unlocked our cuffs and they fell to the ground. Fucken hell that's so much better. 

"Alright lets go!" Gary shouts as he starts to run down a hallway. I glance at Avocado and he just shrugs as we start to run after him. 

After a few minutes we got to on escape ship,   
''Open the airlock Hue!'' Gary looked at the celling as if he was looking at the ships AI. 

"How do I know you'll come back Gary?" Hue asked. Does he really think that Gary's gonna try and leave? Hue should cause I'm pretty sure he would, not like I blame him though. 

"I got no where to go-'' 

''Eject." One of the sames stuck a syringe in Gary's neck. 

"Ow! What the freak was that?!" Gary glared at the sames. 

"If you are not back aboard the ship in 5 hours your brain will go into compulsive spasms and explode." The three of us all looked at each other in disbelief. Gary shrugs and runs onto the small ship followed by Avocado. I was about to step on when old memories flashed in my mind, and I took a step back in fear. The loud crash. The screaming. The panic. The pain. The... blood, so, so much blood.

"Titania, you coming?" Gary snapped me from the small flashback.

"O-oh yeah, sorry." I forced myself to step onto the small ship, as soon as I did my heart started pounding in my head. I really don't want to have a panic attack right now... The other two continued to talk about something as we light folded to our destination. 

The entire time I was trembling and trying to keep myself calm as the other two pretty much forgot I existed. Typical.   
One we arrived we slowly parked on the ground, "They got street meat!" Gary pointed excitedly at the street's vendors.   
"Focus Gary." I stand up from against the wall. 

"Right, right, focus." Gary nodded. 

We stepped off the ship. This place is a damn nightmare. No matter how many times I'm here I still get the chills... 

''For the galaxy, for eternity, for lord commander.'' The intercom repeated the statement over and over. Gary gawked at the city till Avocado shoved his shoulder. 

"You're lucky we even made it here. They don't take too kindly to homosapens. Now lets go to tier 24 and get you some identification papers. Titania you still have yours right?" Avocado asked, I nod. 

"Psh, I don't need identification papers." Gary laughed. 

"Or they'll liquefy you Gary." I put my hand on his shoulder, his eyes widened as he turned to me. ''D-did you say liquefy?! Or was that a brain spasm? Oh my crap its happening.''   
I roll my eyes at Gary and we follow Avocado. 

"Titania, Gary, stay close." Avocado glances over his shoulder. 

"Sure I guess." I roll my eyes. Before I knew what was happening Gary grabbed my arm and started pulling me with him.   
"Whaa?" I ask, he points to some street meat. Seriously?

"Gary we don't have time for this." I try to convince the blonde. 

"Gary." I hear Avocado growl, "I'm getting street meat!" Gary shouts to him as the vendor hands him a stick with meat. 

A guard walks up to the vendor, "Identification papers." He demands, a look of worry struck the vendor's face. 

"O-oh I must have left them uh-" He starts to run off when the guard pulled out his gun and shot him. Some of the purple goo hit Gary on the face. 

"Maybe we should get those papers." Gary mumbles, I pull a tissue out of my pocket and start to wipe the vendor's remains off him. Gary looked at me, 

"O-oh, thanks." He mumbled, his face turning a pale pink but I didn't notice as I was wiping it from his hair. 

"No problem." I smile as I throw the tissue away and we walked to the elevator and went to Clarence's... Great. 

"Ah, Avocado,'' Clarence pauses as his eyes land on me. 

"Oh hey Titania~~ What can I do for you~?" He flirted, ugh.

"Cut your shit Clarence. Gary needs papers." I slam my hands on the desk,

''Well papers are not cheap.'' He glared, growling I grip his shirt and pull him over the desk and drop him to the ground. 

''Neither is your life, but Avocado saved that.'' I hiss, 

''I suppose he did but this is the last time.'' He turned to Avocado, "Your papers are easy, but these two primates are going to be much more difficult." Clarence pokes me and Gary's stomach, 

''Get your fingers out of our tummies.'' Gary glares, Clarence flinches back. ''Oh! it talks. Guess you can train anything. I'll touch you whenever I wish, primate.'' 

Clarence opens a drawer and rummages through it while mumbling to himself. Till he pulls out some dead woman's body.

''I have to get in this thing...? Its like a wet, warm pizza pocket.'' Gary looked mortified, 

''Do you want to be liquefied? Have mooncake and the Galaxy 1 destroyed?''

''N-no what- How the hell do you know that?'' Gary asks,

''Its everywhere, its all anybody's talking about.'' We were all silent for a moment till the other two yelled at Gary to get in the skin... Suit thing. Gary surrendered and started to get in while complaining about it's wetness. 

''Huh, It's kind of nice, like a pair of warm, wet house slippers.'' 

I blinked in horror at the skin puppet that is Gary Goodspeed at the moment.   
''Okay, uh l-lets go.'' I shutter at... whatever is even happening. God kill me... 

The other two nod and we exit Clarence's shop. 

"Okay be honest, How do I look?" Gary asked, Avocado and I glanced at each other, "I'd give you a two." 

"Really? Only a two? I could get my hair done, maybe some Ombre hair." Gary suggests, 

"I don't believe it.'' Avocado mumbled, looking over Gary's shoulder. My eyes landed on Turk, that basterd. 

"Oh believe it, cause this ombre is happening." Gary spoke, "No, Turk!" I point behind the blonde,

"Let's go." Avocado starts to head towards Turk and me and Gary followed him. 

Avocado snuck up behind Turk and put him in a choke hold. I swear I blinked and Gary was kicked and fell off a ledge. 

''Titania!'' He shouted, I ran after him and tried to grab him, but I was too slow. Damnit.   
''Gary! You okay?'' I shout, his head whips around towards me, "Yeah!" I sigh in relief, but it was quickly washed away when Gary was sucked up in a tube. My eye twitched in disbelief. What the hell. Turning around I ask Avocado what to do, but he's gone and Turk's remains are on the ground. 

Great. Now I'm alone.

Huffing in annoyance I decide to walkaround till I find one of them. As time went on my worry started to grow, what if they left? What if they got hurt? What if they're dead...   
The people around didn't help or distract me from my anxiety, honestly just made it worse. People arguing, looking angry as if they'll pull a gun of you if you look at them funny, sex offenders, etc.. Okay calm down Titania, you're gonna be fine, and the boys are gonna be fine. Just focus on your movements.   
My low heeled boots collide with the floor, making a quiet clicking sound. My knees aching slightly from hitting them on a rail on the way to Clarence's shop. The tightness of my thigh holster that contains my scythe. An aching pain in my stomach from the worry. My heart that's pounding in my ears. My clammy hands. The slight stinging from the self induced cuts on my wrists from a couple days ago. And finally, the tears seeping into my heterochromia eyes and sliding down my cheeks as I desperately try to wipe them away. 

That didn't help... 

I was on the verge of a panic attack when I spotted Gary nearby. "Gary!" I shout without a second thought. He turned around and smiled at me, making my stomach flutter. 

"Titania! There you are- Were you crying?" Gary asks, raising a brow. 

"No, something flew in my eyes.'' I lie with a smile, 

"Alright. I think I know were Avocado is." Gary has a look of determination on his face, 

"Lead the way then, captain." I wink as I say the title he likes to go by,   
"Yes! I am the captain!" He points to the air in triumph.

We continue a conversation as we look for Avocado, till we hear his voice. I stop walking as Gary was in the middle of a story.  
"Something wrong?" He asks, 

"I hear him." I say and bold towards the sound of Avocado. Gary follows me as I make a turn and we see Avocado talking with the Lord commander. 

"There you are Avocado!" Gary shouts, 

"What a day I've had, I think I destroyed a family. Anyway how about we get out of here." Gary points to the exit, 

"Oh look, you must be the Gary. And Titania, good to see you haven't killed yourself yet." Why in the flying fuck would he say that. 

"What?" Gary turned to me but I just ignored him, 

"Doesn't matter right now!" Avocado yelled, 

"Well this has been nice in all- Avocado run!" Gary starts to make a break for it, but is stopped my the Lord commander's powers. I knew this was a bad idea and we still came here! And now were all gonna die. 

''I haven't introduced myself yet, I am the lord commander." He says as his eyes start to glow and all I could do is stand there powerless.

"O-oh that's you? T-that's fantastic, but we really got to- Avocado!" 

"You have something of mine, and I want it. Come here the Gary." The lord commander starts to pull Gary in towards him. As Gary got closer his body started to bend unnaturally at the will of the Lord commander as he yelped in pain. 

''Are you going to give me E-351, or should I tear you limb from limb?'' As the lord commander focused on Gary, Avocado got up and ran. I was finally snapped out of my trance, anger bubbled in me and I reached for my scythe. As I held the small handle, I clicked the small button making the spear extend out, then the scythe's blades formed. 

''Let him go!'' I start to go after him, but it was in vein as I felt something pierce my skin and imbed itself in my stomach. I was so shocked I couldn't move, my eyes traveled down and seen that a large piece of the floor came up and impaled me in the stomach.

''Avocado, the clasp of friends!'' Gary yelled, he turned around in search of the cat man, when his eyes landed on me. 

''Titania!'' I finally snapped out of my shock,

"Oh my god! What the hell, you stabbed me you bitch!" I shout and the lord commander, he just rolled his eyes when Avocado came out and started helping Gary. With my scythe still in my grip, I sliced the rock leaving about 6 cm sticking out. I made my scythe retract and I shoved it back in its holster.

"Holy shit..." I mumble, and without thinking I yank the rock out of my stomach. The pain got ten times worse and I started to bleed profusely. WHY THE FUCK DID I DO THAT!? Groaning I stumble back and cover my wound. I look up when I hear Gary yell in pain, as I watch I see his arm get ripped off. Holy fuck. gary started spraying blood and yelling, till Avocado shot the stop bleeding goo on Gary's wound. 

"I am going to murder your face off!" Gary yelled, 

"I will murder your face on?" Lord commander tried to get the blood out of his eyes,

"That doesn't make any sense." 

"Come on you two!" Avocado yelled, Gary grabbed his arm and spit the blood out of my mouth and follow them. 

"After them!" gunshot start coming after us, 

''Why are there so many stairs!'' Gary yelled, 

''Quit talking you idiot!'' Avocado scolded him, 

"I don't know why there's so many stairs!" 

We keep running till Avocado stopped, "Wait." 

"I can't leave my son." Gary slapped Avocado with his arm, 

"Oh we are going alright! Before my brain explodes and Titania bleeds out!" Gary shouts at the ventrexian. We make a dash for cover behind a box. 

"W-we should jump f-for the cat walk." I suggest, 

''I think the one that's bleeding out shouldn't be making decisions right now.'' Avocado shot at the guards, 

"I agree with her." Gary spoke, 

"What? Are you two insane?!" 

"No, we're super insane." Gary beamed, we got ready and leaped off the edge, and just plummeted down.   
We screamed the whole way down, we coloaded with one of the platforms and it completely broke in half. That hurt. 

"Oh my god we're falling!" Gary stated the obvious as his nose started bleeding. The other two fell on a car, and a split second later I fell on top of them. Gary said something about being someone mom, till we were shoved off by the windshield wipers.

"My arm! I left my arm!" Gary shouted,   
Some turrets aimed at us, oh no. 

''Hug me!'' Gary yelled, What?

"Hug you?" Me and Avocado yelled, 

"Just do it!" We oblige. Avocado and I swing ourselves to him, wrapping my arm around Gary's neck and he wrapped his remaining arm around my waist. Avocado grabbed me and we all held each other as we fell through a small hole between the turrets. My panic grew as we fell into space, then Avocado's shield bubble formed around us.

"Hue! Hue come in!" Gary shouted at the AI. But he doesn't answer.  
"H-holy shit..." I stutter,

"We're alive..." I mumble, Gary looks at me.  
"Somehow."  
Out of nowhere it was hard to breath, what the hell? I don't think it's a panic attack... it could be a asthma attack... damnit. After a few minutes the boys started to notice.

"You alright?" Avocado raised a brow. I shook my head and backed out of the hug. I put one hand on my stomach to stop the bleeding and the other on my chest.

"What's wrong?" Gary asked, I looked at him but wasn't able to speak as I took shallow breaths. 

"Hey, you're gonna be okay." Avocado reassured me, it's not a panic attack...

"Titania, take a deep breath." Gary put his hand on my shoulder. I try to but my lungs won't let me.  
"We need to get back to the galaxy one before you two bleed out." Avocado suggested.

"Hue! Hue answer me! We need help!" Gary continued to try to get in contact with Hue. 

"Mmm yes Gary?" Hue finally responded.

"Hue what the hell! I've been calling you! We need to be picked up now!"

"Yes Gary." Hue spoke, then the galaxy one came a picked us up in an instant.

We quickly ran to the med bay, Avocado worked on Gary's missing arm. And one of the sames stitched me up. But my asthma was still there. So I've basically been gasping and coughing for 5 minutes.

"Titania, are you okay?" Hue asked,

"A... asthma." I gasp.

"Hue, we have anything for that?" Gary asks,  
One of the sames came over with my inhaler that I left on the ship. That's where it went...  
I yanked it out of the robots hands and inhaled. Finally.... aw fuck yeah that's the shit...

"Why didn't you take that with you?" Avocado crossed his arms.  
"Forgot it."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little short, but I usually do that for the first chapter. Anyway, I was wondering If you would prefer if I got the exact dialogue form the show, or if I just summed it up since to do it from the show I have to watch, then pause it to write, then watch, then pause etc. Let me know!


End file.
